The Voice (Part 1)
'Mission Details' *'Date': 18/05/2013 *'Submitted by': Tibs *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Tibs *'Recapper': Viggerous *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Kiyoshi Satou *Levi Yuki *Nobu 'Mission Profile' 'Goal:' Find and stop the group of missing nin lurking in a village in the Land of Wind 'Mission Recap': The three ninjahave responded from their respective villages to a universal request to kill a group of missing nin that have been roaming and terrorising the Land of Wind. The three ninja have traced them to the outskirts of a small village, from a northern point they quickly converse and decide what to do. The histroy and tension between Kiyoshi and Levi causes a slight problem. However Levi uses one of his many heron summons to scout out the village before they make their move. Upon teh bird return they find that the village is well and truly abandoned, the only sign being the four ninja that they are hunting. Kiyoshi is eager to push in and strike hard and fast, Nobu also seems to like the idea. Levi however protests and thinks the squad should be cautious and take a sneak approach to these opponenet, as it has all the signs of a trap. Kiyoshi and Nobu disrespect the sound ninja input and charge headlong into the fray, with the intent of killing the missing nin as quickly as possible. Levi reclunatly follows but he hangs back, waitign to see if his hot headed squad members are running into the trap. Nobu starts by trying to strike and blast the closest man, Kiyoshi launches several shuriken at his nearest target as he outflanks from the left. Both of the men react to this strikes, dodgine, evading they are unscathed. Levi tries to remain hidden as there are two remaining nin allow their partners engage in combat. The have been waiting for the ninja to make their move. Kiyoshi uses his genjutsu to trick the man into fighting three other cloud nin and seizs an opening to throw a kunai wrapped with explosive tag towards his opponent. The brute breaks out at the last second skillful deflects the kunai upwards into the sky using his quarterstaff. However the tag denonates on impact and throws the large man backwards into a building that crumbles around him. Nobu begins a series of strikes and punches each with his unique explosive techniques and engages his target, the man however pulls a sword and Nobu takes a few hits. Levi enters the battle by summoning a large voulme of water and using his fuma shuirken to fly and cut through the remaining ninja, has they were not expecting such an onslaught, Nobu's target is struck backwards but his sword slashes into Nobu;s side, wounding him. The Fuma kills one of the men as he dashed across the conflict, the blade suck into his chest and he crumbled to the ground slain. A second larger man charges towards levi. From the building the larger man tries to clamber out of the rubble of the house that has smashed around hi. Kiyoshi launches a flash bomb towards the man, as well using his disorienate jutsu. The combined blast of light and assault to his senses causes him to pass out, knocked out by the influx of sensory input. Levi erupts into his water demon cloak to protect him, but the cloak is half complete as the man tackles him and pair are thrown to the ground, grappling and struggling against each other. Nobu steps backwards and clutches his new wound, he charges up his next jutsu and tries to blow his opponent away. The man lurches forward trying a killing strike against the wounded Nobu, the sword sinks into his sholder, cutting deep into flesh, blood begins to pour. The blast from Nobus hands however is intense and devasting, it blows the man backwards, the shockwave and force kills him at such close range. Nobu drops to his knees as the pain of the strike surges through his body. Levi in and amongst the scuffle draws hsi tanto and swipes wildly at his attacker, the man leaps backwards evading the blade. He giggles and draws out a pair of nunchunks in each hand. The water demon cloak envelopes Levi and he prepares to make his stand and try to kill this guy. Kiyoshi runs the blade of his kunai along the throat of the knockout out man, he body flickers behind him and ends the man's life the crimson spills from his throat. Looking up Kiyoshi sees the combat that his squad have encouter. His eyes erupt with purple chakra and his Fukurou;s voices rings out with his own. "You Will Yield" his words flooded with killing intent. Kiyoshi activates hsi genjustu: Paralysis and the remaining ninja becomes frozen stiff and falls to the ground, dropping his nunchunks. "Mwhahaha, you three are perfect.... " A voice echoes in all of the three ninjas heads.... "I will be watching you closely," the voice is eerie and other wordly "Goodbye... "for now" The battle ceases the ninja are slain and the remainign man remains locked and unspeaking, the three young ninja are deeply disturbed as to watch this mysterious voice has in place for them. Category:Mission